


20 moments speckled like rice

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: snippets into the growing relationship of miya osamu and yamaguchi tadashi
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	20 moments speckled like rice

0.

Osamu never thought much of Tadashi. Tadashi thought a lot about Osamu; mainly feelings of fear and intimidation. How could someone only one year older than him be on _such_ another level? He gave Kei a hard time. He gave Shoyo a hard time. 

He was handsome, Tadashi supposes, but he didn’t dwell on the fact.

  
  





Osamu couldn’t clearly recall the face of Kasasuno’s pinch server. Tadashi couldn’t quite remember all the details of their match against Inarizaki. He doesn’t think about it much, either, really. Tadashi doesn’t think about Osamu. 

2.

_Oh. Right._ \- A mutual thought, a mutual feeling. _That’s him._

Inarizaki play Karasuno once more. It’s Tadashi’s second time playing at nationals, Osamu’s third. 

Tadashi doesn’t know why, but he finds himself watching Osamu play from the bench. When it’s Osamu’s turn to serve, Tadashi felt his gaze fall on him for a brief moment. Maybe. Whether it was his imagination or not, Tadashi felt a little embarrassed - _had Osamu noticed his staring?_

During the little time between points, sets and serves, Osamu’s eyes couldn’t help but flick to Tadashi. How couldn’t it, when he was talking, laughing and cheering like _that?_ (There was no ‘that’. Osamu simply thought number twelve was attractive and that number twelve’s staring was _not_ subtle.) Osamu felt a little pumped. 

Especially when Tadashi was brought in to serve. Their eyes met. For both of them - for some reason, it didn’t feel like they were strangers. Osamu listened to Karasuno’s cheers and picked up Tadashi’s name for the second time. He didn’t want to forget it, this time.

(When Tadashi was leaving the court he turned to look over to Osamu once more. He found out Osamu was already looking at him.) 

  
  
  
  
  


3.

Inarizaki just took the win from Karasuno’s fingertips. As Inarizaki went to rest up after their win and to watch some coming games, Osamu saw Tadashi, (‘Yamaguchi’) and Shoyo, (‘the shrimp ‘Tsumu’s infatuated with’.) Their eyes met - Tadashi offered a small smile. Osamu nodded, a little dumbfounded. Then, they both turned their heads back around. Osamu wanted to talk to Tadashi. Tadashi wanted to talk to Osamu. 

The want stayed a desire. They went their separate ways. 




Osamu can’t get Tadashi out of his head. Tadashi keeps thinking about Osamu.  
  
5.

Tadashi still fills Osamu’s thoughts - he resorts to the unthinkable.

“‘Tsumu.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Can ya ask the shrimp what Yamaguchi’s phone number is?”  
  
“The hell’s that?”  
  
“Karasuno’s pinch server. Th’ freckled one.”

When Tadashi receives a text from Shoyo regarding whether he can pass on his number to Atsumu for something, he has no idea how to respond. Shoyo doesn’t bother waiting for permission. 

6.

_‘Sorry if ya got a weird text. It’s Miya (Osamu). Just wanted to get to know ya.’_

Tadashi has never been so thankful for his phone number being used with no reason given.

7.

**YAMAGUCHI: I’m glad we got to talk properly!** **  
** **  
** **yeah. :OSAMU**

  
  


8.

**OSAMU: Wouldja be up for seeing each other again sometime?** **  
** **  
** It took everything Osamu had to press send. He slammed his head into his pillow.




“Ah!” 

“Hey,” Osamu panted, five minutes late and out of breath from sprinting from the station. Tadashi stood up from the bench where he was waiting. Osamu took his earbuds out. 

_Holy shit, what the fuck, it’s him. We’re face to face. We’re together to see each other._

A mutual thought.

10.

“Sorry for being late.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I only just got here,” Tadashi chuckled. Osamu damn near _died_ on the spot and Tadashi had actually arrived fifteen minutes earlier. 

They walked side by side. 

  
  


\--




_“I’ll pay.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Huh? You don’t-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Consider it consolation for beatin’ yer socks off at nationals.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Ha, then shouldn’t the loser be paying the winner?”_

Osamu paid for their ramen. In return, Tadashi treated Osamu to Sakanoshita’s meat buns. It went down well. (no sarcasm - the way into Osamu’s heart is food) 

  
  
  
  





Osamu wasn’t a big talker, he’d never been - but he finds talking to Tadashi a complete breath of fresh air. It’s easy, it’s natural in the most unnatural way. He finds his face softening the longer they’re together. 

Being best friends with Tsukishima Kei made Tadashi a natural at talking to more reserved people. Tadashi asks about Hyogo, Osamu answers. They talk, talk, and talk.  
  
(along with stealing many glances; their eyes accidentally meet a few times. Slight embarrassment ensued.)

  
  
  
  





  
“My train back leaves in about half an hour.”  
  
They walked the long way to the station, Tadashi cramming as many nooks and crannies of Miyagi into Osamu’s memory as he could. Under the pre-evening glow, they inched closer and closer till their shoulders touched. 

  
  
  
  


14.

**YAMAGUCHI: i’m really glad we got to hang out :’)))**

**YAMAGUCHI: it was really cool of you to come all this way just to see me!**

**Don’t mention it. :OSAMU**

**I had a lot of fun. :OSAMU**

**YAMAGUCHI: good!**

**YAMAGUCHI: wanna call sometime tomorrow?**  
  


  
  
  





Tadashi thinks about Osamu a lot. The feeling is returned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  





Tadashi had drifted off in the middle of the movie they were watching. A little while after that, his head fell victim to gravity and landed on Osamu’s shoulder.

A hot weight settled in Osamu’s stomach and didn’t move. It cramped his neck a little, but Osamu rested his head onto Tadashi’s. 

Tadashi’s hair was soft. Osamu tried not to disturb him.

  
  


When Tadashi woke up, Osamu was met with a drool soaked shoulder and a cute freckled boy frantically apologising. Osamu couldn’t help but let out a laugh before placing a firm hand on Tadashi’s head, ruffling his hair a little (a lot.)  
  
“‘S all good. Wanna go sleep now?”  
  


  
  


  
17.

They didn’t go to sleep. Tadashi rested on what’s usually Atsumu’s bunk, staring up at the ceiling. His heart pounded. Below him, Osamu tried not to think about all the things they _could_ be doing. 

Tadashi ended up working up all of his nerves to ask if Osamu was awake. Soon enough, Tadashi had joined Osamu on the bottom bunk. At first, they sat cross legged, backs against the wall next to each other. There was mostly silence between them, but between that there was comfort and comfort only - if you excluded the beating hearts and deep breaths. Tadashi hugged his knees to his stomach, laid his head on his arms and turned to Osamu. He opened his mouth to speak. He shut it, promptly. 

“Hm?” Osamu hummed, “wha’sup..?” 

“Ah… It’s nothing,” Tadashi gave a closed eye, nervous smile.  
  
“Ya tired?”  
  
“Kinda,”  
  
“Lay down, if you want.”  
  
Tadashi did just that before his nerves could stop him. He kept his eyes shut, only to snap them open when he felt the bed shift and a weight settle next to him. Very close to him.  
  
“Ya can go to sleep here, if ya want,” Osamu whispered, only a few centimetres from Tadashi. Tadashi felt his hushed breath on his nose they were so close - this _was_ a single bed. Osamu internally cursed himself and Tadashi’s heart was failing to function.

“Oh- Okay,” Tadashi managed to say, voice airy and tired. “Miya-san-”  
  
“You can just use my first name, if ya want,”  
  
“What about you, Osamu… Osamu-san?”

“I’ll hop up to ‘Tsumu’s bunk.”  
  
Osamu didn’t want to. Tadashi didn’t want him to.

“Could we stay like this and talk a little longer..?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


18.

“You’re so good at cooking!” Tadashi managed to say, between mouthfuls. Osamu watched him in a love-struck daze, grinning... strangely. 

  
  
  
  


  1.   
  




Osamu pulled on Tadashi’s wrist, softly yanking him to the side of the convenience store. Tadashi’s back against the wall, Osamu rested his head onto his own and sighed, long and hard. 

Tadashi’s heart thumped so hard he felt _sick_ as he looked up to Osamu’s face.

“Osamu-san?”  
  
_Holy fuck -_ a mutual thought. The way Tadashi called his name rang and rang through Osamu’s mind. He swallowed and took a half-step back, interlacing his fingers with Tadashi’s in the hand that was holding his wrist with a loose grip.  
  
With his free hand, Osamu skimmed Tadashi’s jawline and lowered his head down to his. Tadashi took that hand off his face and held it, forcing himself to look Osamu dead in the eye.

“Do-” Interrupted.

“I got a crush on ya.”  
  


  
  
  


20.

Having his first kiss around the side of a convenience store in Hyogo wasn’t on Tadashi’s to-do list. Kissing Tadashi around the side of the convenience store he and his teammates frequent on school days wasn’t on Osamu’s schedule, either. ( _well, not necessarily)_

Tadashi looked forward to calling his boyfriend when he arrived back home - Osamu already wanted to tell his boyfriend he wanted to make him personalised bentos and onigiri of varying flavours for as long as he lived. 

But they could take this one step at a time. No need to rush.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !! Just trying my hardest to provide osayama crumbs...


End file.
